


my hero

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Series: age doesn't matter [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Fluff, M/M, age gap, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Because Kyungsoo has astigmatism.





	my hero

**Title:** my hero

 **Word Count:** 1467 words

 **AU:** school au, swimmer jongin

 

 

"Have you seen Kim Jongin's arms?! I think I need an inhaler!" Baekhyun clutches on his chest as he dramatizes losing breath inside the classroom, earning judging stares from their other classmates. "He was so cool and so handsome in the pool and I'd really die for it just so I can squeeze his arms! Fuck! I'm going crazy! He's so beefy!"

Kyungsoo remains aloof, plays to be one, except deep inside, he wants to squeal and tell the whole school, rather tell the whole universe how much he loves the school's ace swimmer Kim buff Jongin's biceps. And also, talk to Baekhyun not to steal his man, though Kyungsoo and Jongin are not a thing, except only in Kyungsoo's wildest dreams.

He scrolls on his phone, absentmindedly looking for YouTube videos he'll save to watch later after school instead, but gives Baekhyun a stoic look regarding his shameless monologue about his fascination over Jongin's arms.

"Who cares?"

Baekhyun huffs, folding his arms on his chest. "You don't care if I die out of breath? What kind of friend are you? I'm dying and it's all because of Jongin's biceps!"

Kyungsoo answers with a roll of his eyes.

Sehun sighs beside him and rolls his eyes. "Baek, can you stop obsessing on Jongin hyung, please?"

Baekhyun snaps his attention towards Sehun and scoffs. "You're one to talk! Do you think I didn't see you ogling at Park Chanyeol's abs earlier? Oh Baby Sehunnie, I am aware of your crush on him!"

"Yah! S-Shut up everyone can hear you!" Sehun tuts at him, a huge frown adorns his face.

Kyungsoo leaves his two friends bickering. He wants a peaceful life rather than a hurricane one involving Baekhyun's loud mouth. This is why he keeps his crush hidden from his friends, and boy he's playing the role of i'm-not-one-of-you pretty well, because embarrassment and attention is what he dislikes to have this year's term.

"They probably heard of it anyway, hmp!" Baekhyun settles on his chair right in front of Kyungsoo, but turns towards Sehun. "Should I tell that tall guy you want him so bad?"

Sehun was on the brunt of hitting Baekhyun on the head with a notebook, when squeals and cheers fill in the hallway that caught their attention.

Kyungsoo gets distracted and lifts up his head to look outside, only to see the five famous swimmers of the school flocked around by girls who asks for their attention.

Seeing a glimpse of Jongin, Kyungsoo was yet again struck by multiple arrows from Cupid. Perhaps ten arrows hit him because his heart beats rapidly against his chest cavity as he trails his eyes on the particular senior who unexpectedly catches his gaze. Caught on act, Kyungsoo quickly strays his gaze on his phone, warmth crawling on his cheeks. But as he heaves a sigh and lifts his head up slightly, Baekhyun has his arm thrown over the edge of his seat, smirking at him.

"I saw that, you like Jongin hyung too don't you?"

“I didn’t do that!”

But Sehun begs to differ too. “Stop lying, I saw you too.”

“I said I didn’t!”

The red on his cheeks says otherwise.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo thinks he's been sighing too much that day. No matter how many times he denied not having a crush on a certain swimmer, Baekhyun didn't buy it. Sehun even joined Baekhyun on teasing him and that was the start of the hurricane in his school life that he tries to avoid.

"Meanies," he mumbles under his breath, arms snaked around his textbooks he just borrowed from their library as he walks down the path of cherry blossom trees on his way home.

He's not wearing his glasses that time. It was kept in his bag so he squints hard as he looks up ahead. His brows is furrowed and his forehead is crumpled. With careful steps he advances forward. He sees a burly man a meter away standing next to an empty bench and when he passes by the said man, he was tugged by his knapsack and a sting meets his cheeks as the man slaps him hard on the face.

His hand flies to his cheek to nurse the pain.

Some passersby stops on their tracks to witness the brawl that's about to come.

"You got a problem, kid? Are you looking for a fight?" The man cracks his knuckles and Kyungsoo reverently shakes his head, whimpering from the sting zinging up his face. The hit hurt him a lot.

His hand is pressed on his cheek. "I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry. But you misunderstood mister." He whimpered, tears glistening his eyes both from the impact of the heavy hand landing on his cheek and embarrassment he's facing at the moment.

It's not the first time he was misunderstood for glaring at someone, but it's the first time someone resorted on hitting him right after.

"You don't know who you're trying to challenge, kid." The man owns a nose ring and other piercings Kyungsoo sees on the man's face up close when his collar gets bunched by the harsh hand of the man twice taller than him.

"You misunderstood, Mister. Please let me explain--" He was tugged again behind and he almost stumbled, but he regained his balance back.

Standing before him is a broad shouldered man whom he knows the stature and voice very well like the back of his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey,”

The man raises a brow.

“Ahjussi, you're making a scene. He's just a kid." The swimmer has his hands on his waist. "You haven't heard his explanation, yet you're jumping into a conclusion that you're not even sure of."

"And who are you?"

"Just that freshman's senior."

The man rakes his eyes around and Kyungsoo does the same while nursing his hurt cheek with one palm. Some students hold their phones that are directed to them.

The man glares back at Kyungsoo who looks so small and vulnerable. Jongin suddenly drapes his arm around Kyungsoo and pulls him close to his chest.

"Say sorry to this pretty baby. He's not harmful. He has poor eyesight so he squints hard you might think he's glaring at you but he's not."

Kyungsoo muffles a gasp of surprise because how could this swimmer know about his poor eyesight when they never talk even once. The tips of his ears and the apple of his cheeks tints a shade of pink as he stares up at the handsome man holding him close. The books Kyungsoo is clutching around his arms serves as a blockage to get their chests pressed up. Man, he wants to set the books aside so his fast beating heart gets connected to Jongin’s steady one.

"Poor eyesight my ass, that's a lame excuse. Tch." Without a word of apology and giving the onlookers a hard glare as they record the whole scene, the man whisks away and leaves briskly.

Kyungsoo, this time, bores a genuine glare at the man's back but doesn't say anything. He glares for not getting a word of apology.

"Hey, did he hurt you?"

Jongin checks him from head to toe, twirling him around to inspect his body for injuries. Kyungsoo twirls like a five-year-old kid, doe eyes blinking as he meets Jongin's beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I'm perfectly f-fine," he quietly says, eyes dropping on his shoes, but he flinches when the elder man grabs his shoulders and lifts up his chin to level their eyes.

"You're safe now. Next time wear your glasses so people won't misunderstand you. It's safer that way." A pat on his shoulders and Jongin pulls away, smiling widely at him. "Go straight home."

Kyungsoo grips the books around his chest and nods timidly at the senior. "T-Thank you." Just like how his words stutter, his heart stutters too.

"It's wrong to hit someone like that. Be safe on your way home." A pat on the cheek, Jongin walks backwards, but not forgetting a wave of goodbye to Kyungsoo who remains frozen on his spot. The previous events seem to be like a dream. The slap hurt him, but the way Jongin held him around his strong arms added by fleeting touches, the sting on his cheek subsides, his heart swells in bliss instead.

The next day that comes, Baekhyun yells at him as he thrusts the video of the previous day's event on his face. Just like what he assumed, students took a video of Jongin saving him from his impending doom.

"You lucky shit!"

A smile breaks his lips as he looks up at Baekhyun, glasses perched on his nose. He doesn't say anything.

He's lucky indeed. He even got to ask the swimmer for a treat later in return for being his yesterday’s hero.

 

* * *

Author's Note: any cute requests?


End file.
